In These Arms
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: After a break-up two years ago with Anzu Mazaki and Ryou Bakura, the two have been doing nothing but thinking about the other. Can Ryou come out of his shell and truly be a boyfriend, the reason of their break-up? Ryou/Anzu Hostshipping


**Hey everyone! Here's a oneshot for you all Ryou/Anzu style! I feel bad for Ryou in my other story **_**Caught in a Bad Romance**_**, so I decided to give Ryou some action!**

**Ryou: *squeals*I'm so excited! **

**Me: I'm starting to think that the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged people are right; you're gay.**

**Ryou: Nyoooo!**

**Me: Then get rid of that gaydar.**

**Ryou: It's not a gaydar! It's obviously the Millennium Ring!**

**Me: Whatever. On with the oneshot.**

_**Summary**_

After a break-up two years ago with Anzu Mazaki and Ryou Bakura, the two have been doing nothing but thinking about the other. Can Ryou come out of his shell and truly be a boyfriend, the reason of their break-up?

_**Pairing:**_ _Anzu/Ryou _Hostshipping

_**Rating:**_ _T_

_**Note: **__When reading this, I suggest that you listen to the song In These Arms by Bon Jovi on YouTube or somewhere. Then you'll get why this story relates to the song. I hope it does just that. =^.^=_

_**In These Arms**_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

_Love. Why does that word have to be so simple to say, yet hard to do?_ I wondered to myself. This day, was the day that Ryou and I broke up two years ago. I had thought that we were meant to be, but he was scared of commitment. He didn't cheat on me or anything like that, but I couldn't stand the fact that he wouldn't be committed to a relationship.

We had only gone out for a month, and I could see that his shyness was going to get in the way of our relationship, so I ended it. It was like we weren't really going out. We acted like friends, which was the first problem. In fact, it was Yugi and Jounouchi who set us up. Ryou didn't confess to me himself; Yugi and Jounouchi finally had to do it.

Well, that was sophomore year. Now, I'm a senior at Domino High School. I still have strong feelings for my ex, but Ryou had been distant ever since we broke up. I know that he's extremely sensitive, but why couldn't we remain the close friends we once were? Maybe I should have given him more time to get used to a relationship.

The bell rang, and I left my tenth period class to head home.

_Should I forget about Ryou? He seems to have forgotten about me…_

"Ryou, snap out of it." Yugi said, flicking straw paper at Ryou. It hit his nose, and Ryou snapped out of it.

"Huh?" he said, his British accent still as innocent as it was two years ago.

Ryou, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi were all at Burger World for a Friday afternoon hang out. Only Ryou was distracted for some reason…

"Ryou, you have been spacing out on us. What's the deal?" Otogi asked him.

Ryou flushed. "Well, I…"

"Aw, I get it! He's still thinkin' about Anzu." Jounouchi sneered.

"Well…maybe?" Ryou replied, unsure himself.

Yugi sighed. "Ryou, if you're still in love with Anzu, then why don't you just get her back already?"

"Yeah, you're spacing outness is driving us crazy!" Honda added.

Ryou rubbed his forehead. "I know, but Anzu ended us because of my lack of commitment. She has probably moved on and found someone else, so I've been keeping my distance so I can give her space."

Yugi sighed at Ryou's naïveté. "Ryou, she yearns for you. Don't you see that? She has eyes for _no one_, but you. I shouldn't even be telling you this. You should have already figured that out."

"Yeah! Dat noggin of yours needs a reality check." Jounouchi added.

"I really want my Anzu-chan back. I miss her so much. Oh, what should I do?" Ryou asked, flustered.

"Sorry buddy, but we are not getting involved this time." Yugi told him.

"You need to tell her yourself, without anyone's help. That way, you can prove to her that you truly do have feelings for her, and you will stay committed." Otogi said.

Ryou sighed again. _Can I really go through with that? I mean, Anzu was my first girlfriend, and I didn't act like we were in a relationship. I never told her that I really love her, I never held her hand, gave her a hug, or anything. I'm a terrible candidate for a boyfriend._

"You should go for it, Bakura! Tell her! You have absolutely nothing to lose, but everything to gain." Honda said.

"I just don't want to lose Anzu." Ryou whispered.

"You won't, Bakura. Quit doubting yourself so much. Go out there and say what's in your heart." Yugi said.

Ryou stood up. "You guys are right. I need to stop acting like a wuss and go after what I desire; and that's Anzu."

With that, Ryou hurried out of Burger World with Jounouchi and Honda whooping, and Otogi and Yugi sweat dropping at the two guys.

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

My parents were gone on yet another business trip, so I was home alone. I couldn't concentrate on homework that Friday evening, so I was watching D.N. Angel on my TV. The really annoying character Risa was really starting to irritate me, so I switched the channel and saw a really sappy romance movie on, with the guy telling the girl how he loves her oh so much, and that he'll never leave her. I sighed sadly as I went to a different channel.

_Why couldn't Ryou be like that? Some things will just never happen._ I thought.

There was a knock on my bedroom window, and I screamed and hid under my bed, squeezing my eyes shut and shivering.

"Anzu-chan! It's me, Ryou!" the bedroom intruder (heehee, bedroom intruder) shouted.

My eyes shot open in shock. _Ryou_? What is he doing here? And…he called me Anzu-chan. He hasn't called me that in two years! I crept out from under my bed and looked out the window. Sure enough, Ryou Bakura was staring me dead in the face.

"Ryou…?" I whispered.

"Hurry and open your window! I'm starting to slip!" Ryou yelped.

I quickly opened my window, and Ryou fell in, the klutz that he was, on top of me, knocking both of us to the ground. Our faces were dangerously close together. Ryou immediately turned cherry red and quickly got off of me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryou cried, afraid that he had hurt me.

I just stared at him, a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Um, Anzu-chan?" Ryou asked, getting nervous.

I jumped off the floor and practically leaped into Ryou's arms, hugging him tightly.

_He's here! He's really here!_ I cried into my head, tears starting to flow.

Ryou hugged me tighter, our first real hug.

"Oh, how I wanted to hold you in these arms for the last two years." he whispered in my ear.

I gasped and looked Ryou in the eye. Did he really mean that? In our so called relationship, he didn't show any kind of physical affection towards me. What changed? What's going on? All of a sudden, after two years of avoiding me, he comes to my house and says that he has wanted to hold me? This doesn't make any sense.

Ryou noticed my change in mood. "Anzu, what's the matter?"

"Why…why after two long years did you come to me?" I asked shakily. "Why are you here? I meant nothing to you after we broke up! You avoided me with no explanation whatsoever! Do you have any idea what _hell_ I went through, what _torment_, knowing that you were avoiding me? That's the worst feeling in the world!"

My anger was released upon Ryou, and he let go of me and took a step back.

"Anzu-chan, I am really sorry for the way I treated you, but please listen to me! I thought you needed space after we broke up, because you seemed really mad."

"Of course I was mad, Ryou! You didn't treat me like a girlfriend!" I shouted.

Ryou winced. Even though that was hard to hear, he knew that he had to accept that, because that was the only way to move forward.

Ryou grasped my hand and made sure I was looking at him.

"Anzu, I realize that what I had done was completely timid and childish of me, and I'm truly sorry. Ever since we split up, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You were on my mind 24/7. In fact, Yugi, Jounouchi, and the others were tired of my spacing out, and immediately knew who I was thinking about. I love you, Anzu Mazaki, and even when we broke up, I've never stopped. All I've thought about was getting you back. I wanted to make it up to you every day of my life. My arms have been empty, and the person who I want in them is you, Anzu. I love you, and I hope the feeling's mutual."

I couldn't say a word. Ryou…just _confessed _to me. A real, genuine confession. Yugi and Jounouchi weren't there to do it for him. There was no script, no microphone were someone else told him what to say. This was truly Ryou, speaking from the _heart_. Ryou looked down and shifted in posture.

"I-I understand if after all this time you don't want to be with me anymore." Ryou said shakily. "I'll just leave and-"

I put a finger to his lips with a genuine smile. That was typical Ryou. I've missed him so much.

"You don't have to say anything else." I told him. "I'm in your arms, remember?"

Ryou put a hand behind my head and pressed it against his chest, his other hand wrapped around my waist. I could feel his heartbeat, and the sound was so mesmerizing, that it almost seemed too good to be true.

Ryou tilted my head up with his index finger, and kissed both of my cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, and then my lips. He caressed them with love, and my heart jumped to my throat. My eyes fluttered closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Ryou broke away for a split second, and then kissed me again with more passion. I could feel his tongue caressing my bottom lip. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I allowed him entrance. His slick muscle swirled around mine, tasting it. We fought for dominance, and Ryou eventually won. We backed up until I hit the side of my bed and fell back on it, Ryou still kissing me. Then, our lips came back together, and we pulled away, out of breath.

"Wow Ryou…I didn't know you wanted to do stuff like that for the last two years." I panted.

Ryou blushed while looking down at me, surprised by his performance as well.

"Well, I wanted to do that because physical affection is important in a relationship. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Ryou bent his head towards mine again, and kissed my neck a couple of times. "I never want to be broken up again. We were made for each other, Anzu-chan. Nothing can truly separate us. We proved that today."

"Yes, Ryou-kun. I've missed you so much, and you've made my day, no, my_ life_." I replied.

Ryou looked at me with a smirk on his face. "So, how long are your parents going to be gone?"

"Quite a while." I answered, taking the hint.

Ryou kissed my lips again, probably the third out of a million times for the rest of the night.

_**Finis**_

**Awww, so kawaii! I think this is my favorite oneshot that I've done!**

**Ryou: Of course, it's because Yami Bakura's not in it.**

**Bakura: Watch it, smartass!**

**Ryou: *sweat drops***

**Me: If you two stop fighting, you get to eat my cookies!**

**Ryou and Bakura: *evil grins***

**Me: Nyooo! Not **_**that**_** kind! They're chocolate chip!**

**Ryou and Bakura: *disappointed***

**Me: Heh heh… yeah. So, that's all from me! Ja ne! **


End file.
